wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Allstate Arena
Allstate Arena is a multi-purpose arena in Rosemont, Illinois, United States. It is home to the Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League (AHL), the DePaul Blue Demons men's basketball team from DePaul University, and the Chicago Sky of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). It is located near the intersection of Mannheim Road and Interstate 90, adjacent to the city limits of Chicago and O'Hare International Airport. The facility opened in 1980 as Rosemont Horizon and seats 18,211 for basketball and 17,500 for ice hockey. Events *WWF The Wrestling Classic - November 5, 1985 *WrestleMania 2 - April 7, 1986 *Survivor Series - November 23, 1989 *WrestleMania 13 - March 23, 1997 *RAW - June 1, 1998 *Judgement Day: In Your House - October 18, 1998 *RAW - August 9, 1999 *SmackDown - January 13, 2000 *RAW - March 20, 2000 *SmackDown - June 15, 2000 *RAW - September 18, 2000 *SmackDown - January 18, 2001 *Backlash - April 29, 2001 *RAW - August 13, 2001 *SmackDown - December 6, 2001 *RAW - February 18, 2002 *SmackDown - June 27, 2002 *RAW - January 27, 2003 *SmackDown - April 10, 2003 *RAW - September 29, 2003 *RAW - April 12, 2004 *SmackDown - June 17, 2004 *RAW - October 18, 2004 *SmackDown - April 14, 2005 *WrestleMania 22 - April 2, 2006 *RAW - April 3, 2006 *RAW - October 23, 2006 *RAW - March 26, 2007 *No Mercy - October 7, 2007 *ECW - March 11, 2008 *SmackDown - March 14, 2008 *RAW - August 18, 2008 *RAW - January 19, 2009 *ECW - January 20, 2009 *Judgment Day - May 17, 2009 *RAW - September 7, 2009 *NXT - April 6, 2010 *Superstars - April 8, 2010 *SmackDown - April 9, 2010 *Night of Champions - September 19, 2010 *RAW - March 28, 2011 *NXT - March 29, 2011 *Superstars - March 31, 2011 *SmackDown - April 1, 2011 *Money in the Bank - July 17, 2011 *RAW - December 26, 2011 *Extreme Rules - April 29, 2012 *RAW - September 3, 2012 *Payback - June 16, 2013 *RAW - September 23, 2013 *Superstars - September 27, 2013 *RAW - March 3, 2014 *Superstars - March 6, 2014 *Payback - June 1, 2014 *RAW - September 29, 2014 *Superstars - October 2, 2014 *Extreme Rules - April 26, 2015 *RAW - July 6, 2015 *RAW - October 12, 2015 *RAW - March 7, 2016 *Payback - May 1, 2016 *RAW - December 26, 2016 *SmackDown - December 27, 2016 *RAW - March 6, 2017 *NXT TakeOver: Chicago - May 20, 2017 *Backlash - May 21, 2017 *NXT - May 24, 2017 *RAW - December 25, 2017 *SmackDown - December 26, 2017 *NXT TakeOver: Chicago II - June 16, 2018 *Money in the Bank - June 17, 2018 *NXT - June 20, 2018 *RAW - October 8, 2018 *RAW - March 18, 2019 *SmackDown - November 22, 2019 *NXT TakeOver: WarGames - November 23, 2019 *Survivor Series - November 24, 2019 *RAW - November 25, 2019 *SmackDown - March 27, 2020 Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States